


Sharing

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby and Tyler come out to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box.
> 
> A/N: Happy Bi Visibility Day. This can be read as ship or gen.

Shelby drops down into a chair in the Dino Lair with a sigh. Her shift is over and there haven’t been any attacks. Tyler slides into the chair next to her grinning, “Kendall thinks we should get Ivan new clothes.”

“And because I’m a girl I want to do a makeover?” Shelby raises her eyebrows.

“No,” Tyler says frowning, “I volunteered. I thought you might like to go with us.”

“Oh.”

“Might be fun watching him try on different things,” Tyler tempts.

“And you?”

Tyler shrugs.

Shelby takes Tyler’s hand and reveals, “I’m bi.”

“Me too.”

They share a smile.


End file.
